


Часть 1,     Там вдалеке горит закат...    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Переделка песни "Там вдалеке"





	Часть 1,     Там вдалеке горит закат...    —            ориджинал

Там, вдалеке, горит закат.  
В моей голове песни слова.  
И этот лагерь плывет в моих глазах.  
Дай мне поспать, подъем с утра.

Дай нам день на отдых.  
Дай нам сил и дай нам повод  
Попрощаться — видим, уезжать мы не готовы.  
Завтра день отъезда — значит, мы уснем одни;  
В темноте, без разговоров ночных.

Там, вдалеке, горит закат.  
В моей голове песни слова.  
И этот лагерь плывет в моих глазах.  
Дай мне поспать, подъем с утра.

И на щеке со слезой,  
Стоим перед вами сейчас,  
Под пение из душевой,  
Под тяжестью наших проказ.  
Мы надеемся на лучшую жизнь!  
Уже ночь, ни души;  
Расставаться не спешим  
Вон автобусы стоят,  
Едут вдоль по кольцевой.  
Не хочу, чтоб увезли меня отсюда домой.

Там, вдалеке, горит закат.  
В моей голове песни слова.  
И этот лагерь плывет в моих глазах.  
Дай мне поспать, подъем с утра.

Дай нам день на отдых.  
Дай нам сил и дай нам повод  
Попрощаться — видим, уезжать мы не готовы.  
Завтра день отъезда — значит, мы уснем одни;  
В темноте, без разговоров ночных.

Там, вдалеке, горит закат.  
В моей голове песни слова.  
И этот лагерь плывет в моих глазах.  
Дай мне поспать, подъем с утра.


End file.
